Third year
in their third year]] A third year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their third year of magical education, and are 13 to 14 years of age. It is an important year for students, as they have to start elective courses. Evert student must select at least two elective courses to pursue, along with the core classes they must take. During the third year Classes Third year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and two or more electives. Electives Students have to start two or more electives during this year. Divination teaches methods of divining the future, or gathering insights into future events, through various rituals and tools. The magic taught in this class, as well as the ability to say prophetic things is a branch of magic referred to as "divination." Arithmancy is apparently a more accurate (or at least more accepted) way of predicting the future, similar to an obscure but existing hobby of numerology —'' the belief that number patterns existing in real life can be calculated to give information regarding the future. Study of Ancient Runes is a mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts of magic. In Care of Magical Creatures students learn about a wide range of magical creatures, from flobberworms to Fire crabs, and even unicorns and thestrals. Students are taught about feeding, maintaining, breeding, and proper treatment of these various creatures. Muggle Studies is exactly what the name implies ''— the study of the daily lives of Muggles and how they cope with not being magical. Timetable Curriculum Defence Against the Dark Arts * Boggart * Red Cap * Kappa * Werewolves * Grindylow * Hinkypunk * Vampire Potions * Shrinking Solution * Confusing Concoction Herbology * Puffapod Transfiguration * Animagi Charms * Cheering Charm Care of Magical Creatures * Hippogriff * Flobberworm Muggle Studies * Electricity Divination * Tessomancy * Palmistry * Crystal Ball Required textbooks Potions Book.png|''Magical Drafts and Potions'' SBOS3.png|''The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3'' The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts.png|''The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts '' One-thousand-magical-herbs-and-fungi-pottermore.png|''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' A history of magic-pottermore.png|''A History of Magic'' IntermediateTransfiguration.png|''Intermediate Transfiguration '' MonsterBook.gif|''Monster Book of Monsters'' Fantastic-beasts-and-where-to-find-them-pottermore.png| Future-lrg.png|''Unfogging the Future'' Ancient Runes Made Easy.jpg|''Ancient Runes Made Easy'' RuneDictionary.jpg|''Rune Dictionary'' HomeLifeAndSocialHabitsOfBritishMuggles1.png|''Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'' Hogsmeade during Christmas|left]]During this year, students have more freedom and independence. Hogsmeade weekend trips are special trips that third year and above students at Hogwarts can take on certain weekends to Hogsmeade village. They have to obtain the permission of a parent or guardian, who have to sign a premission slip. If a student does not have the form signed, they may not enter the village. Harry's third year Summer holidays Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, had a chaotic summer. He had a row with his Muggle uncle Vernon Dursley, when his best friend Ron Weasley rung the house. He then didn't hear from Ron, or Hermione Granger, for five weeks. On his thirteenth birthday, three owls delivered mail from Harry's friends. When Harry received his Hogsmeade permission form, he was worried about the trouble he would have to go through to persuade his aunt or uncle to sign it. They agreed to do so the next morning, but only if Harry behaved in front of Vernon's sister Marge, who was visiting for a week. Harry hated Marge, who spent the trip insulting him and the memory of his parents every evening at the dinner table. Eventually, Harry grew very angry and lost control of his magic on the final day of her visit. He accidentally inflated her, possibly with an Engorgement Charm. Vernon yelled at his nephew to put Marge back to the way she was, but Harry instead packed up and left the house knowing that his uncle was probably right - he would be expelled from Hogwarts for using magic at home. Later that night, Harry was picked up by the Knight Bus and taken to the Leaky Cauldron. He was assured by Cornelius Fudge that he wasn't expelled from Hogwarts and spent the next week alone, shopping at Diagon Alley until his friends arrived. When he was finally settled down, he then heard Molly and Arthur Weasley talking about Sirius Black, and how they believe he has escaped Azkaban to murder Harry. He then had to journey to King's Cross with the aid of the Ministry of Magic. Delay On The Hogwarts Express s board the train in search of Sirius Black]] When they got on Platform 9¾, Mr. Weasley borrowed Harry for a minute told him not to go looking for Black, but Harry claimed immediately not be foolish enough look for someone who wanted him killed. He, Ron and Hermione found only one empty compartment on Hogwarts Express, but had to share with a friend of Harry's parents, Remus Lupin, who was recently appointed Hogwarts' new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The train soon stopped Dementors, the inhuman Azkaban prison guards, patrolled the school. Only Harry and Ginny Weasley were the most affected (since he had the worst past involving the night Voldemort killed his parents, and she had the worst experience of being under the control of the sentient memory within Voldemort's old school diary the year prior) and tried to perform its fatal kiss on them, forcing Lupin to cast a Patronus Charm which drove it off the train and saved their lives. Harry fainted the minute the Dementor was gone, For one, Hermione was taking nearly twice as many classes, including some taught at the same time. Rubeus Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures. While Lupin's lessons were enjoyable, Hagrid's soon become dreary. During the first class, Draco Malfoy deliberately provoked the hippogriff Buckbeak into attacking him, forcing Lucius Malfoy filed a complaint against Hagrid. after several Dementors approached Harry during a Quidditch match, causing him to faint and fall off his broomstick. Albus Dumbledore stopped Harry's fall, but his Nimbus 2000 flew into the Whomping Willow and was destroyed, much to Harry's dismay. Meanwhile, tensions grew between Hermione and Ron because Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, continually tormented Ron's rat, Scabbers. At Christmas, Harry received a new, superb Firebolt broomstick, although Hermione suspected Black was the anonymous donor. She reported it to Professor Minerva McGonagall, who confiscated the broom for testing. Harry and Ron were furious with Hermione and they stopped speaking to her. When the broom was returned some months later, the two boys tried to make up with her, but it went wrong when Ron discovered Scabbers was missing; Ron blamed Crookshanks because he found cat hairs and blood on his dormitory floor. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, & Prongs Shortly before Christmas, the Weasley twins gave Harry their Marauder's Map, a magical document that showed every person's location within Hogwarts, what they were doing, and secret passageways in and out of the castle. Harry used a tunnel to sneak into Hogsmeade village, where he overheard a disturbing conversation that Sirius Black was his parents' best friend, as well as his godfather and legal guardian. Black was the Potters' Secret Keeper and he allegedly divulged the Potters' secret whereabouts to Lord Voldemort and murdered their friend Peter Pettigrew, as well as twelve Muggle bystanders. Peter left a finger to prove that he has been killed with the twelve Muggles. After Harry completed his Divination exam, Professor Trelawney entered a trance and predicted that the Dark Lord's servant would return to him that night. Harry and Ron finally made peace with Hermione, but the trio soon learned that Buckbeak would be executed. When they visited Hagrid to console him, Scabbers appeared, and Ron picked him up. Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore and the executioner were making their way to Hagrid's hut, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way out the back door. As they were walking up the path, they thought they heard Buckbeak executed, when all of a sudden, Scabbers bit Ron, and Ron chased him to the Whomping Willow. A large dog attacked Ron and dragged him and Scabbers into a hole at the tree's base. Harry and Hermione followed, finding a tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack. Inside, Harry confronted Sirius Black, who, as an unregistered, and therefore illegal, Animagus, could transform into an animal at will. Confrontation in the Shrieking Shack Lupin, who spotted the group on the Marauder's Map, suddenly burst in and embraced his old friend Black. Confronted by Hermione, Lupin admitted to being a werewolf, as well as the Map's creator along with Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter, the latter two also being illegal Animagi (a rat and a stag, respectively). Lupin and Black explained that Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form. He was Voldemort's servant, and he betrayed the Potters, framing Black for the crimes. Harry was sceptical until Black and Lupin forced Pettigrew back into his human form. Black explained he discovered that Pettigrew was still alive and escaped Azkaban to seek revenge, as well as to make sure that Pettigrew could not harm Harry. Harry stopped Black and Lupin from murdering Pettigrew, believing that his father would not have wanted his two best friends to become killers. Saving the innocent As the group headed back to the castle, the full moon rose, causing Lupin to turn into a werewolf. During the ensuing commotion, Pettigrew escaped, while Sirius turned into his dog form to protect the others from Lupin. Lupin fled, leaving Black badly injured. As Dementors moved in to attack Black, Harry saw a mysterious figure in the distance cast a powerful stag-shaped Patronus, scattering the vicious creatures. Harry became convinced it was his father, or at least his father's spirit, who produced the Patronus. Black was then captured and taken to the castle where the Dementors intended to suck out his soul. Hermione revealed to Harry that she was entrusted with a time-travelling device, called a Time-Turner, which was how she was able to attend so many classes. Prompted by Dumbledore, she and Harry travelled three hours into the past, watching themselves go through the night's previous events. They freed Buckbeak and returned to the Whomping Willow. As the Dementors were about to attack the "other" Harry and Sirius, Harry realised that the mysterious figure he saw earlier was actually himself. He cast the powerful Patronus that repelled the dementors. Harry and Hermione freed Black, who escaped on Buckbeak, as they rushed back to where they were before. As they saw Dumbledore exiting the hospital wing, they completed their journey. After Sirius was revealed to have once again escaped, Severus Snape burst into the hospital wing and blamed Harry, but left when he was unable to convince anyone without any proof. Fudge said he would remove the Dementors because they tried to perform their kiss on Harry. Draco Malfoy was furious that Buckbeak escaped, while Hagrid was ecstatic. Professor Lupin resigned after Snape "accidentally" revealed that he was a werewolf. When Harry told Dumbledore about Professor Trelawney's prophecy, Dumbledore encouraged him to not feel guilty about letting Pettigrew live. On the train back, Harry received a letter from Sirius, telling him that he sent him the Firebolt, and included a letter giving Harry permission to visit Hogsmeade. The letter was delivered by a small minute owl, which Sirius gives to Ron as a replacement for Scabbers. The owl was later named Pigwidgeon by Ginny. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Tercer año